


Thanks to Mrs. Gregory

by littlepinkbow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A bit of light angst, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Pining Louis, Teacher Louis, Teenage Harry, mostly just fooling around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepinkbow/pseuds/littlepinkbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's maths teacher falls ill and Louis is the new-to-teaching replacement. Harry is a typical teenage boy and Louis just can't figure out how to get past it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks to Mrs. Gregory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamsofDice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsofDice/gifts).



It was 8:30 PM on a Sunday evening when Louis’ phone rang. He wasn’t expecting the call and it made him jump slightly, spilling tea on his jeans and cursing softly as his wiped his hand on the couch, sliding his thumb across his phone before pulling it up to his ear, “Yeah?” He answered, his tone slightly annoyed as he figured it was one of his friends calling him for a favour. He hadn’t been in the mood for much lately. After finishing school and graduating with a teaching degree, Louis hadn’t been able to find a job teaching anywhere and he had taken an office job. Answering phones, filing papers, and just being a general help around the office and it had been okay. It had been okay until he was laid off two weeks ago; “there just wasn’t any work” anymore, and it had been two weeks. Two weeks of secluding himself in his flat and constantly looking for a job. The search seemed endless and Louis’ patience was drawing thin; in his head there was a serious competition between whether his bank account or his patience was more slim and today, his patience was winning out. 

A lady, who must have been in her mid-forties and quite distinguished by the sound of her voice, cleared her tone down the line before speaking, “Is this Louis Tomlinson?” 

Louis quickly sat up and nodded before realising that the woman on the other end of the line couldn’t see him, “Yes ma’am, yes it is.” He said, pressing his lips together and trapping the phone between his ear and shoulder. This freed his hands to twist together into a nervous knot and fall into his lap. It was awfully late for someone to be calling about a job, but there was always hoping. 

“This is Monica Douglas from Holmes Chapel Comprehensive School,” She said, and in her words Louis hoped she hadn’t heard his sharp outtake of breath. “I realise we are a bit of a drive from your current hometown, but one of our maths teachers has fallen quite ill and I wanted to see if you’d like to fill in for her for the time being.” 

Louis swallowed quickly and he could hear his tongue click against the roof of his mouth in his head, “Uh, yeah, sure. I mean, I’m sorry. That sounds wonderful.” He corrected himself, glancing around his apartment and realising he was in no shape to be ready to teach tomorrow. “What time will you need me there, then?” He asked, pushing himself up from his couch as he began to worriedly pace the small living room of his flat. Was he meant to get a hotel? How many days would he be there for? What if he completely failed at this? 

“If you could arrive around 7 tomorrow we can sit down and review some of the lessons. I also would like to put you in touch with a few of the other teachers and you may find that it will be easier for you to stay with one of them. I’ve spoken with them already about that possibility.” Monica’s voice was exact, to the point, and her word choice made Louis feel like she could scare anyone into letting Louis bunk in with them for the time being. 

“That sounds really good, I will definitely be there tomorrow morning. By 7.” Louis confirmed, and he cringed just slightly. Rolling back the clock in his head and realising to get there in time he would probably need to be up and getting ready by about 3 AM and that was enough for Louis to want to curl up into a ball at the end of the couch.

“Thank you, Mr. Tomlinson.” Monica said curtly, “Please keep my phone number and if you have any issues be sure to contact me. We do appreciate your willingness on such short notice.” 

“Thank you, Mrs.,” Louis paused, rifling through his head to remember what her name was, “Mrs. Douglas. I do appreciate you considering me for the position and you won’t regret it. Have a lovely evening.” When he heard the woman on the other end ring off, he rolled his eyes at himself. ‘You won’t regret it,’ really Louis, shaking his head he shuffled his way through his flat to pack a suitcase. 

Louis looked up from where he was half bent over into his closet and tossing items out near his suitcase when his roommate, Zayn, entered. “I’m going to be filling in for a teacher in Holmes Chapel. Don’t know for how long, but I’ll be back on the weekend, for sure.” He said when he had himself back upright and he looked across the room at his friend. 

“That’s good, right mate? I wonder how long that teacher you’re filling in for will be out? Did you ask? What about how much they’re paying you?” Zayn let himself into Louis’ room to help organize his suitcase, folding his trousers and gently laying them into the case. Zayn was an artist, and although his art was about as abstract as it came, he was otherwise very practical - and that practicality was reading on his face as he waited for Louis to answer his questions. 

“Oh, uh. I’m not sure. She just said she’s ill. Didn’t ask about pay. Figured some money is better than no money.” Louis said with a shrug, “Least I could get a bit of experience. Maybe end up with a proper job one of these days.” Louis pulled a few shirts down off the hangers and carried them over to Zayn where he waited for the other male to fold them carefully into his case. 

10:30 PM. Louis was completely packed, his case carefully stored in the boot of his car and he was anxiously laying in bed. What would he do if he hated all the other teachers there - what if none of them wanted Louis to bunk in with them while he was staying there? He considered taking a pillow and blanket just in case he ended up sleeping in his car, but Zayn shook his worries away and stashed a few extra pounds in Louis’ wallet just in case he needed to get a hotel. Louis was thankful to have a friend like Zayn, they had met in uni and before he could think of anything else, they were inseparable. Zayn had been the stick to your dreams and you’ll accomplish everything type and Louis had always envied that. Although when it came to being a teacher, there wasn’t much of a dream aside from getting a job then, was there? 

*  
When Louis pulled into the parking lot of Holmes Chapel Comprehensive School it was 6:30 AM and he was exhausted. The drive really wasn’t bad, there wasn’t much traffic, and he maintained that it was because no one was stupid enough to get up that early. Either way, he grabbed his satchel from the car, his laptop and phone tucked down inside of it along with a notepad and a few pens. Finding the front door, Louis walked across the cobble ground, kicking at the few loose rocks he found before letting himself into the school. Unsure of what the dress code was, Zayn and he had decided he should wear dark blue trousers, a white long sleeved button down and a tie to pull it all together. It wasn’t that he was uncomfortable, this just wasn’t his normal style and Louis avoided the urge to reach up and loosen his tie he had just tightened before exiting his car. 

“Are you Louis, then?” A voice came from behind Louis, the voice of a female, who sounded much softer, much nicer than the woman on the phone from the previous night. Louis turned around while nodding before opening his mouth to speak, his voice a little hoarse from not being used for several hours, “That’s me. I’m Louis.” He said, holding his hand out towards the female in front of him and waiting for her to shake it. 

“Nice to meet ya, Louis. I’m Eleanor. I teach English.” The female, Eleanor as Louis know knew her, said before depositing her hand into Louis’ and shaking it. “Mrs. Douglas said to be on the lookout for you. She always mentioned you needed a place to stay, so if you still do, I’m around.” She finished, nodding down the hallway towards where Louis assumed the office must be. 

“Nice to meet you, Eleanor. Thank you for that offer, I may have to take you up on that. M’not sure how long I’m meant to be here really,” Louis said shrugging, the fingers of his right hand curling around the leather strap of his satchel, keeping it on his shoulder. “Thanks for showing me where the office is as well,” He said lightly as they reached the door, boldly marked as the office and Louis nodded towards Eleanor before letting himself through the heavy wooden door. 

“Louis, that must be you.” The same voice Louis recognized from the previous night said, exiting from an office in the back corner of the larger office he was in. The woman attached to the voice was just as Louis had expected, her business suit starched to perfection and her hair pulled back into a tight bun low at the back of her head. “I’m glad to see you’ve made the drive here. I do appreciate your willingness on such short notice. If you’d like to come in and have a seat we can review the lesson plans and then I will show you to Mrs. Gregory’s classroom and help you get settled in. 

*

Two hours later, Louis had been briefed on what seemed like every student, every technique, every rule of the school and he was sat behind a large oak desk as students filtered into the classroom. Flipping the lesson plans again, Louis was sure that he could make it through this day and once you made it through the first, the ones that followed couldn’t be much worse, could they? Glancing from the class roster to the students entering the class, Louis chose names off the list for each student that he saw. He was certain that he was choosing the wrong names and he knew that it would come back to haunt him when he continually called the students the wrong names, but it provided something for his nervousness to settle upon. Something to keep him from shoving his things back into his bags and heading right back to Doncaster where he belonged. 

Tapping his fingers on the desk to resist the urge of reaching into his bag for his phone, because surely someone had texted him. Surely one of his friends was worried about how his day was going and if was okay or not. Just as Louis got up from the chair he had nearly glued himself to to shut the door he glanced around to the one empty seat left in the room. Crossing to the door, his fingers curled around the wood of the door and he had it almost closed when a hand curled around the door from the other side, just barely brushing Louis’ hand to keep the door from shutting. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” The voice attached to the hand spoke as the boy both things belonged to let himself into the room. He reached up to push his fingers through his hair gently, twisting at the curls and tugging on it as he dropped his attention down and made his way to the one empty desk. 

Louis blinked at the blur, slipping into the room, the stroppy teenager with his messenger bag falling off of his shoulder and the scowl set firmly between his eyebrows. “Okay, then.” He said, pushing the door shut and letting his eyes settle over the classroom. “Well as you can tell, I’m not Mrs. Gregory, but I do understand you were meant to have a test today, and we will go ahead and continue on with that.” Louis said, hoping that the slight shake in his voice was only noticeable to himself. As it was, Louis made his way back to the desk, retrieving the tests and passing them out to the classroom. 

When he returned to the desk to sit down, he glanced around the room, amazed that there was a classroom of teenagers who were actually listening to him. Actually taking him as a proper teacher and doing their test. Catching his elbow on the desk, Louis rested his head in his head and studied the students as they did the work. About halfway through his study of the students his eyes landed on the stroppy one. The warm brown curls falling into his face and just the tip of his tongue poking out between his pink lips and no. No, Louis was not studying the way that the curly headed one’s lips curved around his tongue, the way that he looked like he was angry at nothing, the way he had stumbled into the class closer to late than not and he just wasn’t going to do this. Not now, not when he had his first proper shot at a real job, not ever. 

“Um,” Louis said clearing his throat and flattening both of his hands on the desk in front of him before he began to speak again, “If you don’t mind, when you’re done with your tests, bring them up here so I can make an attempt at learning each of your names.” He let a breath escape through his lips when he had finished speaking, glad that he was doing this. He was holding it together. 

Sitting back in the chair, Louis flipped the lesson plans in front of him, silently talking himself through the different lessons that he would most likely end up teaching. From what he had learned earlier in the morning, he might have this position through the end of the term, and the thought of having to work through all of the lessons required was more than enough to give Louis anxiety. What if he ended up just being an awful teacher? He was quickly drawn from his thoughts when a student appeared in front of him, holding her test and quietly leaning down and introducing herself to Louis. Louis replied with a wide smile, focusing on the students face for just a moment to try and memorize the face and the name together. 

Louis was focused on reviewing the answers on one of the students test when he heard a small sound in front of him and a paper landed on top of the one he was looking at. “Soz,” The voice said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Looking up to find the stroppy curly haired teenage boy, Louis grabbed the test and raised one of his eyebrows at the younger male in front of him. “That’s fine.” He said, his voice just above a whisper so as not to disrupt the other students in the class.

“Anyway, I’m Harry.” The curly haired boy spoke, his arms still crossed over his chest and his fingers digging into his biceps gently. Staring down at the teacher in front of him, he was almost certain that the man, who couldn’t have been much older than him, was probably not actually a real teacher.

“Nice to meet you then, Harry. Is everything alright?” Louis asked, sitting back in the chair to look up at Harry, focusing more on the way his fingers were turning white against his arms than Harry’s face. “You just seem a bit upset, is all.” He said lightly, not sure why it was that he couldn’t stop himself from talking. 

“I’m fine,” Harry said with a shrug, stepping back from the desk, “It’s not like you really know me anyway, so how would you know if I was upset, mate?” He questioned, the attitude coming from completely apparent as he turned on his heel and went back to his desk. 

Louis blinked his eyes slowly, almost in disbelief at Harry as the curly haired boy made his way back to his desk, sitting down and stretching his long legs out in front of him. Louis swallowed as he shook his head and focused his attention on Harry’s test in front of him. On top of Harry’s attitude, the further Louis looked through his test, the more answers he saw left blank. Letting out a soft huff, he pushed it into the stack with the other tests and waited for the rest of the students to finish. 

A weeks time had passed and Harry hadn’t gotten any friendlier towards Louis. Or maybe, just any more friendly at all. From what Louis could tell, he was a stroppy teenage boy, throwing his bag on the ground and scowling about every little thing that happened. As it was, Louis couldn’t stop himself from focusing on Harry’s bouncing curls, his big eyes, and his hands. His hands of all things. It wasn’t that there was anything special about Harry’s hands, except that they were big, paired with nice long fingers - and that was definitely an idea that Louis was not entertaining. 

Louis turned back from the white board where he had just finished writing the homework assignment, knowing there were just moments left in the class and he glanced in Harry’s direction before clearing his throat, “Harry if you don’t mind staying around after class, I need to have a conversation with you.” And before he even had a chance to process the roll of Harry’s eyes, he glanced at his watch and looked back up to the class. “That’s all for today, I’ll see you all next class.” Louis said with a nod, sitting down at his desk and twisting his hands together over top of the desk. 

For a moment, Louis took pride in himself in doing what it was he had always wanted to do. He was really teaching a class. He was teaching a class and for the most part it seemed like all the students took him very seriously. All with the exception of Harry. Louis couldn’t figure Harry out. He seemed to understand the concepts in class, the few times Louis had called him to the board to solve a problem he seemed to do fine, but when it came to his coursework he either didn’t complete it or didn’t put any effort into it. Louis’ brain shuffled through a few different classes he had been in, classes where they had talked about the right way to talk to students, the right way to make them feel like there was an open line of communication between yourself and the student, but he was completely lost on if they had talked about doing any of those things with a stroppy, gorgeous student. 

“Is there something you wanted?” Harry asked, still sat back in his chair, his legs outstretched and crossed at the ankle and his hands linked together and resting gently on the desk. “Because, if it’s okay with you, I really don’t want to spend the rest of my day here.” 

Louis quickly pushed himself up from his chair, the sound of the wooden chair leg against the linoleum floor making him shudder as he walked around to lean against the desk. “I’m just trying to figure out what’s going on with you, Harry. You didn’t answer the majority of the questions on your test and you don’t do any of your assigned work.” Louis was certain he didn’t let his voice waver at all, but he kept his eyes focused on Harry, hoping for something, anything that would let him see inside of Harry’s mind. 

“Okay.” Harry said, moving his hands up to cross over his chest, sitting up in his seat as he looked back at Louis, a blank stare before he spoke again, “Is that all then?” He raised his eyebrow with his question, reaching down to pull his satchel onto his desk. 

“You didn’t even answer my question.” Louis said and frustration boiled through him. Why was Harry so difficult, why was he so determined to not let Louis help him. Louis was determined not to fail at this, not to fail at teaching and even more particularly, not to fail at teaching Harry. 

“You didn’t ask me a question, Mr. Tomlinson.” Harry said, clicking his tongue slightly on Louis’ name, standing up from his desk, tossing his satchel over his shoulder as he nodded towards the door, “Ms. Calder down the hall is great with English,” and with that Harry was gone. He didn’t even look over his shoulder at Louis, he just let himself out the door, closing it with a click behind him and that was the end of it. 

Louis was speechless, reaching up and pushing his fingers through his hair and shaking his head slightly. Louis almost had no idea what had just happened, but he did make a mental note to talk to Eleanor about Harry, hoping she had some insight. Louis laughed at himself as he packed up his things to leave, just a few short weeks into teaching and he was already spending his time outside of school talking to other teachers about the students. The thought that maybe he really was meant to be a teacher brought a soft smile to his lips. 

*

Eleanor had promised Louis she knew a great coffee shop they could go to talk about all the things on Louis’ mind. Well almost all the things, he had no intentions of telling the girl how he couldn’t get the thought of Harry’s hands out of his mind. He was certain that was probably cause for him to lose his job. Probably cause for him to never be a teacher again. 

When the two approached the coffee shop, Louis pulled the door open for Eleanor and pushed his sunglasses up on top of his head as he walked inside behind her. “It’s so nice to actually be out somewhere,” Louis said, glancing up as he did and when he did, the first thing he was greeted with was fluffy, brown curls. Harry. Louis closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head. 

“A lot of the students work in here,” Eleanor said, a smile coming to her lips as she waved to a few of the students behind the counter that were waving to her, but Harry wasn’t, Louis noted. “I had study hours here last term and that went over really well,” She explained, stepping up to the counter to order coffee and a muffin, paying and stepping off to the side. 

Louis couldn’t believe that out of all the places in Holmes Chapel, he ended up in the same place Harry was. Louis gave a small nod towards Harry, who didn’t react at all, before stepping up to order his own tea and a scone. Digging a few notes from his wallet, he paid for his food and joined Eleanor at the other end of the queue to wait for their things. 

Just a moment later, their orders were placed on the counter and the pair retrieved their things, finding a table in the back corner of the shop to sit at. At least it was fairly secluded, giving them an opportunity to talk privately. 

“Do you know what’s up with Harry?” Louis asked almost immediately upon sitting down, his fingers wrapped around the warm mug holding his tea. 

“I’ve not had a lot of problems with him.” Eleanor said thoughtfully, breaking her muffin apart to begin eating it. “I mean, apart from him being a teenager,” She laughed as she started to eat her muffin. 

“He skips almost all his work.” Louis said with a soft sigh and he couldn’t believe that it was another day, another time he wasn’t going to learn anything more about Harry Styles. 

“I have a few of those,” Eleanor said thoughtfully, moving to her coffee to sip softly on it. “I can’t figure out if it’s that they don’t care, or they think I’ll just let it slide. Have you spoken with Harry about it?” Her voice was inquisitive but soft as he met Louis’ eyes over their mugs. 

“I’ve tried, but he’s not been the easiest one for me to get through to yet. It’s not that he doesn’t understand, because he does fine in class.” Louis let out a soft sigh, glancing over at Harry who was half hidden behind some sort of large coffee machine, his eyes on Louis and Eleanor. Louis quickly looked back to Eleanor and shook the thought out of his head, not letting himself dwell on why Harry was hidden watching the two of them. 

Eleanor nodded and gave Louis a soft smile, “I think it’s all about not giving up, you know what I mean? You’re doing so well so far, so I think just keep it up and you’ll do just fine.” 

*

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, actually, two months to be exact and Mrs. Gregory still had not returned - it was looking more and more like she was going to head into an early retirement and Louis had been tentatively asked to finish the school year in Holmes Chapel. 

When he was asked, he took the time to really decide if it was what he wanted; in the few short months he had become attached to the students, the other teachers and really everything else, but there were still the bright green eyes and unmanageable curls that crept into his daydreams. In the end, Louis decided he was an adult and that this opportunity had been the best one presented to him and he easily agreed to stay as long as they needed him. 

Louis and Eleanor often spent time at the coffee shop together, grading papers, talking about traveling, watching people, or Louis’ favourite, him talking about football while Eleanor nodded and pretended there was any part of her who cared. That’s how they had ended up here this Saturday anyway, tucked away at their usual table, talking about life’s happenings. Not long after being there, Eleanor had to leave, as she had told Louis before and he got up to give her a hug, kissing her cheek gently and sitting back down, his attention falling to the book he had brought with him. 

Louis got through a chapter of his book before he looked up to identify the source of the gentle knocking on the table he was sitting at and of course, of course it was Harry Styles, looking at him with one eyebrow raised and an accusatory look on his face. “Hello Harry.” Louis said closing his book and resting both of his hands on top of it. 

“You and Ms. Calder are getting pretty serious then aren’t you?” Harry said by way of greeting, resting his right elbow on the table and his head in his hand. 

Louis was silent - staring at Harry and trying to figure out if Harry was jealous. He didn’t seem jealous, in fact, he didn’t seem bothered at all and that was almost the slightest bit annoying to Louis. Louis wasn’t conceited by any means, but he knew he wasn’t hideous looking and he had noticed Harry flirting with another boy in the hallway, not that he would ever admit to it. When he realised he had been dumbly staring at Harry and saying nothing for a moment he quickly shook his head and let a laugh leave his lips. “Uh, think you’ve got it all wrong, Mr. Styles.” Louis said, and if he used Harry’s surname to be just the slightest bit condescending, it wasn’t his fault. “Not sure when my personal life became your concern, anyway.” And, okay. He hadn’t completely lost his touch. 

Harry’s look shifted from interested to amused and he brought his hand up to cover his mouth as he laughed quietly, “Not really my concern, is it? Just thought I would try to be a little nicer to you.” 

“If you wanted to be nice to me, Harry Styles, you’d finish your homework on time so I didn’t have to spend all my free time harassing your lovely mum over your inability to complete any assignments.” Louis said picking his book up and flipping aimlessly through the pages as he looked at Harry. 

“Well, maybe I’ll consider that.” Harry said, his attention shifting back to the counter before he got up and shrugged towards the counter, “Guess I better get back to it.” He said, turning to walk the short distance back to the counter, not stopping to turn around and look at Louis. 

Louis leaned to the side and tucked his book into his satchel before getting up to leave the coffee shop. He called Zayn on his walk home, mostly to tell him how proud he was that he hadn’t fallen over his feet again in front of the terrible teenager from his class. Zayn laughed at him, because that’s what Zayn did best, but Louis went to bed that night feeling slightly better about himself. 

And if Harry turned his homework in complete and on time Monday morning, Louis marked it up to just being a coincidence. 

*  
The end of the school year seemed to be right around the corner and it settled a bit of anxiety in his stomach. He had grown attached to his students, his school, to Holmes Chapel as a whole and although he was looking forward to heading home to spend some time with his friends and family, he worried he would be leaving the life he had created in Holmes Chapel behind forever. 

Taking a break from packing his things to head home, Louis went to look for Eleanor and sighed when she was gone. There was a note on the table saying she had gone out and probably wouldn’t be back until the next day. Pushing his hands through his hair, Louis grabbed his jumper he had left on the couch and decided to head to the coffee shop. If nothing else, maybe he could see Harry one last time before he left. 

He gathered his things and walked briskly to the coffee shop, his eyes immediately scanning around for the flop of brunette curls and his hopeful smile dissolving into a slight frown when he realised that yeah, Harry definitely wasn’t working. The last day of class Louis hadn’t prepared himself for it being the last time he ever saw Harry and he made his way to the counter, twisting his hands together as he waited. 

“Mr. Tomlinson? Can I help you?” A soft voice asked, the voice came from another student named Anabelle who gave Louis a smile that was too big to be innocent. 

“Hi, Anabelle. Just a tea. Yorkshire, please.” Louis said softly, still scanning over the coffee shop and finally returning to the girl in front of her before adding quietly, “Is Harry around?” He asked, fidgeting with his wallet as he removed his card to pay for his tea, tucking everything back into his jeans when the girl had returned his receipt. 

“Oh, no. He’s off today. I think his family was going on holiday or something.” Anabelle said with a shrug, pushing the drawer of the register shut and handing the shiny papered receipt over to Louis. “Hopefully I’ll see you next year!” She added cheerfully as Louis made his way down the queue to wait for his tea. 

When his fingers were latched around the steaming paper cup, Louis decided there was no reason to stay around. Harry wouldn’t be joining his table, he wouldn’t be popping up to tell Louis how awful the book he was reading was (which really… Had Harry actually even read any of them?), which just left Louis to head back to Doncaster and wait for a phone call asking him to come back to Holmes Chapel. 

Louis walked more slowly back to the flat, his worn Vans kicking against the concrete and he really couldn’t believe that he was spending his last day there sulking over the fact that he didn’t get to see his favourite student in the coffee shop. The thought made Louis laugh because after all, Harry really wasn’t his favourite student at all. He took far too much of Louis’ effort and his job teaching would be easier if he had less students like Harry. But Harry’s smile made Louis forget about all of that and it was probably a very good thing that Louis was going back to Doncaster and Harry was headed on holiday, hopefully somewhere very very far away with his family. 

Settling into the couch when he returned to the flat, Louis clicked on a football match and decided he would spend his evening relaxing. Just stretched out, relaxing and he could finish packing in the morning before he left. It wasn’t like he was in a rush to get home to anything anyway. Finishing his tea and sitting the empty paper cup on the side table, Louis nearly fell off the couch at the incessant banging that began on the front door. 

Clasping his hand over his chest and pushing himself up quickly, Louis’ mind immediately set into a panic. He wasn’t sure where Eleanor had gone but he was immediately hoping nothing bad had happened and he wouldn’t be opening the door to bad news. It took no time at all for Louis to cross the living room to open the flat’s front door to the last thing he thought he would ever see in his life. Harry.

Harry was just lifting his hand to begin knocking again, his curls all over the place and his breaths coming in short gasps. When he saw Louis he dropped his hand back down and walked inside of the flat (without invitation, Louis noted) and slammed the door. He placed both of his hands on his hips and his look almost became a glare as he stared at Louis. 

Louis shifted under the stare and he couldn’t believe that Harry was here. Inside of his flat, sputtering to catch his breath and staring at Louis like Louis had committed a cardinal sin. “Uh. Can I help you?” Louis muttered out and before he could stop himself he was reaching forward to calm Harry’s curls; tucking them behind the younger’s ears before dropping his hand back down. 

“Ana said you asked for me.” Harry said easily as if it was normal to chase someone several blocks away just because they asked if you were around. “I figured you were leaving or whatever and I wanted to say bye.” Harry finally said, catching his breath and dropping his arms from his annoyed stance to just look at Louis. 

“You can’t be here, Harry.” Louis said, his cheeks flushing and now that he had Harry’s hair under his hand, his mind spiraled, finally letting himself consider all the places he would like to put his hands on Harry and the thought came with a shake of his head. “It’s not a good idea.” His voice was honest as he spoke but his body carried him a step closer to Harry. 

“I’ll be 18 in seven months, Mr. Tomlinson, it’s fine.” Harry said and defying every thought Louis had in his head about Harry’s preferences, he took another step closer to Louis. 

“Louis. Call me Louis.” Louis corrected and when Harry moved closer he couldn’t stop himself, he reached out, his fingers curling around Harry and pulling the younger male closer to him. “We can’t do this, Harry.” He reminded the younger, silently cursing the disconnect between his mind and body at the moment. 

“It’s just us, Louis. No one would know anyway.” Harry explained and within a moment his lips were on Louis’. 

Harry kissed gently, curiously as if he were trying to pull every secret out of Louis minute by minute, but Louis on the other hand almost immediately let his lips slip apart and his tongue flick out over Harry’s lips. Maybe it had something to do with how long he had been thinking about doing that. He focused quickly on the feel of Harry’s plush lips below his tongue to push any other thought from his mind. 

Harry might’ve been young, but he wasn’t stupid. He had noticed all along the way Louis looked at him, the way his eyes turned up a little more when he was dealing with Harry but he wasn’t sure how to handle it during the school year. As he had convinced himself, the school year was over, and Louis wasn’t technically a teacher anymore, so there wasn’t that much trouble for them to get into was there? Letting his lips fall open he used his tongue to greet Louis’, letting the older male’s touch explore his mouth as a soft moan left his throat, silencing into Louis’ mouth. Harry’s hands found Louis’ hips and pushed him back against the wall next to the door and pressed his hips into Louis’. 

If Louis was controlling the kiss, Harry was controlling the way their hips were grinding together and just as he flicked his tongue over the roof of Harry’s mouth he felt what was undeniably Harry’s cock pressing into his hip and he could tell Harry was chasing the feeling. As long as Harry kept his big hands spread over Louis’ hips and squeezing gently, Louis was certain Harry could do almost anything he wanted. Louis’ arms wrapped around Harry’s shoulders and he rubbed at the back of his neck gently. Louis dropped his head back against the wall with a thud, a thud that would leave him with a headache later, but at the moment he couldn’t be fussed to do more than let out a soft noise. “Harry. Harry. Bad idea.” Louis managed, trying to remind himself just how bad of an idea this was. 

“No.” Was Harry’s only reply and he took the chance to attack Louis’ throat with bites and kisses. Finding a soft spot at the intersection of Louis’ neck and shoulder, Harry sunk his teeth in, beginning to suck on the spot and leaving what he knew would be a mark for Louis. Harry knew he couldn’t leave with marks because his parents would question him, but Louis, Louis was an adult which meant that no one would question him. The thought made Harry suck down a little harder, chasing the friction of Louis’ hip against his cock, which was angry, hard and leaking inside of his jeans that were just too tight. To Harry’s advantage, Louis had just thrown on a pair of trackies that morning and the thinner material let Harry feel Louis’ cock filling out underneath of it. 

Louis moved his right hand to slide his fingers through Harry’s hair, yanking back on his head and leaning forward to press kisses to Harry’s throat. Rather than attacking as Harry had done to him, Louis licked a stripe up Harry’s throat before following it with kisses. His eyes closed as he pressed gentle kisses into Harry’s skin and Harry’s hips became more sporadic, still thrusting forward against Louis’ hips and Louis opened his eyes to meet Harry’s eyes. 

“Oh.” Harry gasped out softly and he kissed Louis again, this kiss more frantic, full of tongue and teeth as he chased the feeling that was pooling deep in his stomach. If Harry had been with someone his own age, he would have felt slightly ridiculous over how easy he was at the moment, but this was different; this was Harry’s teacher who seemed to want Harry more than he was even aware of. Harry’s jaw went slack as he moaned into Louis’ mouth, pressing his hips firmly into Louis’ as he came, leaving a wet spot on his jeans where his cock had been trapped. 

“Did you..” Louis started, his eyes wide, knowing the answer to his question without Harry having to say anything and he wasn’t even sure where to go from there. He hadn’t even had to touch Harry or take his clothes off or do anything. “Harry.” Louis said and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to sound fond or accusatory but he was certain he just ended up sounding desperate. His cock was hard under his trackies, begging to be touched, but he wasn’t going to ask. 

“I’m going to touch you now.” Harry said, dropping both of his hands to the elastic of Louis’ trackies and pulling them down with his pants, leaving them tight around his thighs as he kept his eyes on Louis’ cock. 

“Harry.” Louis repeated and this time it was a bit more accusatory. “You’re going to get me fired,” Louis whined and it was followed by a softer voice and a jerk of his hips, “Please touch me.” The cool air over the head of Louis’ cock making him keen forward slightly and chase a feeling he hadn’t even had yet. 

“You don’t even have a job right now, Mr. Tomlinson,” Harry said, wrapping his fingers at the base of Louis’ cock, his eyes focused down, watching his hand work over the length of Louis’ cock, his thumb catching over his tip each time. Harry was almost mesmerized, his eyes wide as he watched Louis’ foreskin move and his hand squeezing at Louis’ cock. 

Louis closed his eyes tightly, letting it fall back against the wall again and if he wasn’t trying to keep himself from coming, Louis would have let out a whine at the feeling of the wall into his head. Louis jaw dropped open and he let out a moan, biting back the other male’s name that was threatening to fall of his lips. 

Harry licked over his lips and continued the motion of his hand, pressing his thumb down over the tip of Louis’ cock lightly, determined to push Louis over the edge. “You’re so hot, fuck.” Harry mumbled out, shifting his focus up to look at Louis’ face. 

Louis moaned out at Harry’s words, heat pooling deep in his stomach as he thrusted his hips up, chasing the feeling and closing his eyes as he came, spurting over Harry’s hand and his shirt, his breath coming in short gasps, much like Harry had sounded when he arrived not long before. Louis looked at Harry, biting down on his bottom lip and tensing slightly as Harry pulled away. 

Reaching forward to wipe his hand on Louis’ shirt, Harry grinned and spoke with a click of his tongue, “There’s always next year, Mr. Tomlinson.” His voice was almost sing songy and he stepped back from Louis, pushing his fingers through his hair and biting down on his bottom lip. 

Louis opened his mouth to speak and just as he did, Harry gave him a smirk and a small wave before letting himself out of the flat with the click of the door behind them. Louis blinked his eyes and looked down at himself, his shirt covered in his come, the aching spot on his neck, his trackies around his thighs and his almost soft cock the only evidence that Harry had even been there.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you like this! I know the smut was light, I just didn't want to get too intense with underage! xx


End file.
